Land of Tears and Envy
by Romanji
Summary: After spending three years together John and Jade reach the new session. But will the pair's bond be broken by the tribulations born from the unrequited love of another? Red-Rom/Pale-Rom quadrant vacillation. Shipper's tale.
1. Chapter 1

Land of Tears and Envy  
Act I

The brilliant glow of gold irradiating off of Prospit's cities greeted the golden battle ship as it came down to dock in one it's spacious harbors. The Heroes had finally reached the new session, the void session. John's face lit up, just as a young boy's would upon opening his eyes on Christmas morning. "Has it really been three years already?" John asked as he reached over and scratched Jade's canine ears. They were lying in a pile of Squiddles. Jade, resting her head on John's stomach, rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. "Mmmhmm… five more minutes…" she drowsily mumbled, burying her face in John's chest and hiding from the beams of light emanating from Prospit. In the distance, they could hear a growing uproar from the crowd of Carapacians gathering outside. John laughed and pulled Jade to her feet, "C'mon, we even have company!" he said, his eyes focused on the multitude. Jade let out a surprised "woof" as he did this, and she turned and shared the window with John. Looking out upon the familiar people, she asked, "They're all here for us?" John shrugged. "Maybe it's not every day a battle ship docks in their harbors…" she nodded in agreement. John opened the door to the halls of the ship for Jade, "Ladies first." He said with a smile. Jade shook her head and blushed, "Stop playing around, and let's go!" They walked down the halls, navigating the corridors and eventually making their way to the deck. The gleams of light shining down onto the ship from the golden city made the pair cover their eyes. Soon, the exclamations and vigor of the crowd reached them and they looked over the edge at the audience the ship landing had created. Along with the attention of Jade and John the crowd attracted the attention of a certain cyan-eyed girl exploring Prospit.

With no intact dream tower, she found herself roaming the city more, and meeting more of the people. With the maid having survived, the citizens of Prospit were overjoyed at the prospect of meeting one of such renowned royalty. As was true for all sessions, the dream selves held a very special place in the culture of the respective peoples, and in the affection of their hearts. Still, at the time, she did not feel driven to stay put. Her bedroom was destroyed, and had bounded several hundred yards away when the tower exploded. There was another tower, of course, but she couldn't possibly bring herself to live there… not after…

…

She'd at least feel compelled to see what was going on in the normally inactive dock.

The city was still as beautiful as Jade had remembered it. John took her hand in his and pointed to all the buildings that caught his attention, "WE HAVE TO GO THERE, AND THERE, AND THERE! OH, AND THERE TOO!" Overwhelmed by the beauty and magnificence of the golden city of Prospit, the city he had never seen for himself, John began to get side-tracked by his desire to see all the things. Jade, rather awe-struck herself, was certainly not short on answers to his questions. She was reminded of how she used to dream of showing John around the city when he finally woke up. Thinking back on this, she avowed to herself, "I missed my last chance to share all of this with him… I'm definitely not going to miss this one too!" They had come so far. There was no way they would be beaten now. She was unable to protect it last time; She remembered the helpless feeling about her as she watched her friends murdered and the city destroyed. But she was able to save _him_, and that's what mattered.

Although, it was different in some ways... The people themselves seemed very similar to how she remembered, the buildings were the same, save for a few of the larger structures, and the mood was the same, but… She looked over at John and saw the beaming smile on his face. She felt herself smiling even more broadly as she watched him. He had that effect on people.

"Good evening, heroes!" a shout emerged from the crowd. Jane, dressed in the rich, bright gold garb of a Prospit dreamer, waved to John and Jade as they descended from the battleship and landed onto the ground before the crowd. John was quickly surrounded by a group of the Prospitians, who, having seen him manipulating wind, were quite eager to see him further perform his abilities. John was more than happy to comply, and began to display his powers over the breeze. Before Jade could follow him, she was pulled into a conversation with the young woman. "You're…Jane, right?" Jade inquired, albeit somewhat shrewdly. She supposed this was kind of obvious, given her knowledge on the matter. Nevertheless, Jane nodded in agreement with some level of surprise and smiled, revealing her buck teeth. Jade returned the same toothy grin and they giggled at their likeness. Jade and Jane proceeded to adjust their glasses, and were once again surprised by their synchronization. "I'm Jade, by the way!" she said with a smile and tweaked her ears. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Jade!" with that, however, she looked at Jade with a look of puzzlement on her face. She was trying not to stare, but she couldn't help but look at Jade's ears and scratch her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't help but notice you have… dog ears?" Jade reached up and covered them with her hands, "Oh, these? They're nothing!" she said with a nervous chuckle. Jane seemed unconvinced. "It's a long story." She offered. Jade, trying to change the subject, moved the focus back onto Jane, "So, where are you staying on Prospit, Jane?" Her question was met with a nervous smile and a finger pointing in the direction of a broken tower. "What happened to your tower?" she said turning back towards Jane. "Oh… it kind of… blew up." She said followed by her own nervous chuckle. "It's not important. Let's talk more about you and your trip here, must have had quiet the adventure!" she added.

Jade looked back towards John. He was performing breathtaking spectacles using his powers and entertaining the locals, "He'll be fine alone for a little while." She muttered under her breath. With that she turned back to her newfound friend, Jane, and they began chatting. Hobbies, adventures …baking recipes and boys... boys, this topic didn't carry over well with either of them. Jade looked over to John and lowered her ears, then turned back to Jane. Jane was rubbing her arms and shuffling her feet, "There is one boy I like, but… I… don't think he likes me back… I don't even think he notices my affection…" Jade moved forward and embraced Jane, "What makes you say that? I'm sure he notices you!" she looked back at John as he performed tricks for his audience, "Maybe he just gets a little… distracted…" These words comforted Jane greatly, but something was still bothering her. She sighed, "I still don't have the necessary confidence to tell him how I feel… Things are… well, complicated with him. I really don't know how to read him either." A silence fell over the girls for a moment, only to be broken by the joyful cries of John's captivated audience.

"I can give you a hand with getting him to notice you!" Jade said, beaming with eagerness to help her new friend. Jane literally jumped for glee and took Jade's hands in her own, "Oh, thank you so much!" On that note, she added, "Speaking of which, I might as well introduce you both to him and the others." Jade turned to John, who was now carrying people on his back as he flew, "John, we have to go! C'mon, silly!" following this with a bark, she made a quick movement with her hands to her mouth and blushed. Jane looked confused, "Did you just… bark?" Jade smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders. Just in time to break the awkward moment, John snuck up behind Jade and gave her a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jade smiled and blushed as she reached behind and pulled John's hood over his face. He laughed, then scratched Jade's ears, "So who's your friend?" John looked over at Jane who greeted him with a nod and a smile. "Oh John, meet Jane, Jane, Meet John!" Jade said, escaping John's embrace and wrapping her arm behind his neck. Jane blinked and looked at John, "You seem so familiar…" before Jade could reply, John went back to scratching Jade's ears. "Again with the ears…?"John smiled in response. "So where are we going now?" he said with a bucktoothed smile. Jade and John looked at Jane who exclaimed, "We're going to LOMAX!"

Perplexed, John inquired, "Whats LOMAX?" Jade shrugged and looked at Jane. "It's where my friend Jake lives, after he entered the medium!" John nodded, "But what's LOMAX stand for…?" Jane scratched her head, "Uhh… Land of… something and Xenon? Beats me!"

With that the trio took one of Prospit's interplanetary transit shuttles and made their way to LOMAX and Jane's close friend Jake English.


	2. Chapter 2

Be sure to leave a review

Land of Tears and Envy  
ActII

The shuttle's golden interior was cozy and warm, seemingly heated. Its seating options were much more comfortable than the Squiddles John and Jade had on the battle ship. Although they were benches, it was a step up from plush toys. The conversation was light; John and Jade exchanged plans as for what they would do upon going back to Prospit. It didn't take much for her to get John to want to try Prospitian cuisine. The mere mention of food besides irradiated steak perked his appetite. "Oh, food you say?" Jane was attempting to join their conversation, "I'm a bit of a culinary specialist myself!" she said with a bucktoothed grin. John's stomach growled at the thought of a home cooked meal. Jade took the initiative and asked what she specialized in. "Why, I'm fairly skilled in the art of baking." Jane's reply had caught John's interest. "W-what kind of things do you bake…?" John inquired. Jane's eyes lit up, a fire of confidence in them as she felt she impressed her new friends. "I bake things like pies and cakes!" Much to her dismay John was less than impressed, as he reeled in pain. "J...John are you alright?" Jane said worried by his state. John looked as though he was about to throw up when Jade made him lay on the bench, resting his head on her lap. He was shivering as he lay, contemplating leaping from the shuttle at that moment. She brushed his cheek with her hand as he mumbled to himself. "The cake…can't abscond…it's a lie." Jane scratched her head in confusion "Will he be alright, was it something I said?" Jade shrugged her shoulders and smiled nervously "He must be getting motion sickness or something…" Jane didn't question it, but the conversations stopped there - it was quiet for the rest of the ride.

It was a short flight from the pedestrian transit docks of Prospit to Jake's planet. The automated landing system activated upon entering LOMAX's atmosphere. Jade shook John's arm, "Wake up, John, I think we're here." He woke up and yawned, rubbing his eyes while Jade turned to the window and took in the sight before them. The clouds above were lit by large sources of light from the surface of the planet. As they descended from the clouds they passed a tower covered in vines and foliage, one that Jade recognized to a degree.

The lights from the planet's surface illuminated the hull of the golden shuttle as it hissed, landing adjacent to the massive tower where Jake resided. A boy in shorts, emerald eyes behind scratched glasses ran out to greet them, flowers in hand. The door of the shuttle hissed as it opened itself, letting the light shine in on its passengers. When the shuttle door had opened completely the first to set foot on LOMAX was Jane, she had one hand on the shuttle and another within the grasp of the emerald eyed boy. "I've got you dear." He said with a familiar bucktoothed grin. Even covered in the dirt and grime accustomed to such adventurers, Jade knew her grandfather when she saw him. Jane blushed as he helped her down from the shuttle and looked down at the flowers in his hand. "Are those for me?" she hoped they were. "Oh sorry dear, I was just gardening and these are some weeds I pulled out, heh… "He hurled the bouquet of flowers over his shoulder and chuckled, hiding his blushing cheeks. Jade and John jumped down from the shuttle doorway, landing beside the two awkward teens and breaking the silence. "Hi there, Jake!" John said taking his hand within his own and shaking it with youthful vigor. "Mornin', my boy, how are you this fine and bright day on LOMAX?" Jake smiled but scratched his head as he surveyed the boy before him. "Might i inquire as to what your name is?" John stopped shaking his hand and brought it to his own face. "my bad!" John was interrupted by Jade as she provided his introduction for him, "This is John, you remember, right?" Jake raised his hand to his chin, "Oh yes, of course! I remember that chap, how'd you like terry kiser?" John raised his eyebrow and scratched his head, "who's … terry kis… Oh you mean Liv Tyler!" to which Jake replied with enthusiasm, "Good choice of name, my boy! Might I take a gander that you named it after one of the lead actors from Armageddon? It's a beauty of a movie my friend!" Jake and John laughed as they reminisced about the piece of cinema. Moving the conversation along, Jane suggested that they take John and Jade on a tour of LOMAX, for it was truly a sight to behold. Jake jumped at the chance to go exploring with his friends but he decided against it due to the pressing matters at hand. Jade, his pen pal, grandmother, granddaughter, and daughter had come to visit; she must have important things she'd want to talk about. "Sorry my dear, but I must decline the invitation. I'll catch up with you later. Jade and I have some things we should discuss." At this, John noticed Jane take on a more down demeanor and offered to accompany her, to which she happily agreed. As the two groups parted ways Jade sighed as she watched John go with Jane to explore. As Jane turned the path down from where Jake was going she too let out a sigh, "how does he even feel about me?" she whispered to herself.

The groups proceeded down different paths, John and Jane taking in the scenery, Jade and Jake taking in "the thrill of the hunt." Jake holstered his dual flintlock pistols, Jade shuddered at the sight of them. "Isn't this relaxing, my dear?" Jade nodded as she watched a bull-fairy fly to it's family residing in the tree nearest to them. "Oh, there's another!" Jake drew his pistol and shot the fairy. Jade watched as it fell to the ground and she sighed, killing didn't appeal to her, especially these defenseless creatures. She stopped him before he sheathed his pistol again, "You know, in my timeline, these pistols were your favorites as well." Jake raised an eyebrow, "Really now? This Jake seems to have very good tastes in firearms, if I do say so myself." Jade looked away for a moment and rubbed her eyes. Tears were swelling in them with the thoughts running through her head. She turned back to Jake and couldn't look him in the eyes, "J-Jake, my grandfather, you, you died." He didn't look surprised, smirking he replied, "That's quite the story dear, did I go down guns blazing?" she shook her head, "Y-you were shot…" Jake scratched his head and before he could respond Jade answered his question before he could ask, "by me…" Jake wasn't even fazed by this; he smiled brightly. "Atta girl, I knew you'd have it in you to take me on and win!" This didn't make her feel any better, only confused. With more tears running down her cheeks she explained, "You… it was an accident… I was very young, and… when I found you…" She didn't know how else to reply to Jake's enthusiasm, but before she had any time to think about it she was embraced by him. He was warm and comforting just like how she had remembered him and he was… crying? His words were breaking through the silent choking sobs gripping his throat, "Your story, isn't that far from my own, my dear." He cleared his throat and held her tighter, she met his embrace with her own and he continued his tale. "When I was younger, you were all I had. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye when I found you dead…" Jake, the sobs acting as a noose, cleared his throat again, "I couldn't even give you a proper buria…" He was interrupted by Jade as she pulled away from him to look him in his eyes. She never imagined her grandfather like this, nor did she know how to help him. What came next was almost entirely instinctual; she brushed the tears from his cheek and kissed his forehead softly. His tears stopped flowing and she held him close, "At least now, we have each other again, and I'll never let you go." Two voices, one statement from the brush near the reunited family members. "How could you?"

A game of hide and seek, playful and joyous in its purpose, the two players found themselves stumbling onto a touching scene. John, confused at what he was witnessing, but even more so confused as to the feelings gripping his chest, let out something of an exasperated gasp. Looking down at his hands in front of him and thinking, he both berated and asked himself, "I should be … happy for her…but why does my heart hurt so much?" he held his hand to his chest to check if his heart was still indeed beating. He had half expected it to have stopped with this strange sorrow sweeping over him. Jane, beaten to the punch, yelled at herself within her own thoughts. "JANE! WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO? STUPID STUPID STUPID! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!" she shook her head, trying to shake loose the feeling of defeat that weakened her legs and clutched her throat. She fell to her knees and punched the ground. John looked down from the tree he was hiding in and silently drifted his way to her. Both their eyes, full of a flurry of mixed emotions, made contact and they knew how the other felt. He helped Jane to her feet; she tried her best to hold back her tears. Failing to do so, she tried to hide them, burying her face into John's chest. He gently brushed her hair with his hand. Trying to brighten the situation he whispered to Jane, "At least they look happy together." She nodded slightly, still hiding her face. The voices slowly subsided from her mind; she was comfortable. "Why do I feel like I know him?" she thought to herself. He smelled like cake; it was somewhat delightful. John couldn't help but feel the same way. She felt so familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As John and Jane, the two newfound friends, stood there, Jade and Jake, the pair of reunited relatives, stood and turned to them. Far enough away to be out of sight but close enough for the sight to pierce their hearts.

Like a gunshot wound, this physical gesture killed them. They would not act against it. Jade would never want John to be unhappy, and if he had found solace and happiness then so be it. To break the spell this sight had on her, Jake cleared his throat and placed his hand on Jade's shoulder. "C'mon, we'll talk to them tomorrow." She nodded in response and followed him back to the tower, cradling her cracked heart.

A gesture taken out of context, feelings were misplaced and hearts were broken. The four made their way back to the tower slowly. In groups of two, they contemplated how to handle the task at hand. Jade, still with Jake's arm wrapped behind her neck, his hand on her shoulder, stopped to ask what he would tell them, to which he didn't reply. It was almost as if he was trying to ignore what they just saw. Jake spoke up, struggling off the solemn mood. With something of a dead ring in his voice, he delicately tried to confirm his observations with a question. "So, John's your… dearest right?" she looked at her feet, her red slippers matching the tinge of red on her blushing and tear-stained cheeks. Nodding, she continued walking with Jake. "We'll talk to them tomorrow, get it all straightened out." These words didn't bring much comfort to Jade, still believing John's happiness would be sacrificed for her own if Jake were to straighten this all out. Not too far off the path Jake and Jade took, Jane and John contemplated how to get the others apart. John wouldn't admit his feelings, still mostly struggling with them himself, but felt as though he had to help Jane. Compelled to offer his assistance she readily accepted it, still confused as to how to go about it, she contemplated ideas in her head. "What if we made him jealous?" she whispered to herself, but John caught wind of her comment and agreed. "John, why are you feeling so compelled to help me with my troubles?" Jane's words took John off guard. He thought for a second, pushing the thoughts of Jade and himself out of his mind. "It seems like you could use my help." He said, shaking the thoughts from his head. Rose would sure get a kick out of this Freudian crap. He didn't know what to do, how to feel, or what to say. But anything the two could do to mend their broken hearts would be good enough for them.

As Skaia set on LOMAX, and the lights dimmed down, seeming to rest for the night, the teens reached Jake's tower. The pairs made their ways to their individual rooms. John and Jade wouldn't be sharing a room, neither would Jake and Jane, not with the emotions gripping their hearts. They all kept their distance from each other, it was a quiet evening. Only the occasional sound of a whimper or sob would escape the lips of a sleeping youth within the tower. Their dreams were haunted with the sorrows they harbored. They would await the morning for their plans to take action. Each one without their love, and each one without the warmth in their hearts and their bodies, it would be especially cold that night.


	3. Chapter 3

LOTAE  
ACT 3

Lomax, the chirp and hum of life and lights inhabiting the planet breach the windows of Jade's room. A stray beam of light brings itself to her face as she lay in bed. Her face was still carrying the dried tears of her sorrows from the evening past. She rubbed her fists into her eyes, trying to wipe more than just the tears from them. Instinctively she reached to the other side of the bed, as if she was looking for something or someone. It was for naught, John wasn't there to meet her with a soft and comforting hug to start her day. She pulled her hand back and could feel the tears rising in her eyes, the sadness gripping at her throat once more. There would be no more "5 more minutes, John." No more fetch, no more anything… Her voice broke through the silence of her room, cracking at first "what am I doing?" She stood to her feet, shaking at first, "I won't give up that easily!" she held a determined and shaking fist before her, declaring her plan. She would not succumb to defeat of the heart that easily, nor would she ever give up John. She would go and tell him how she feels immediately. Jade pushed open her door and placed one confident foot forward and her eyes took in the display before her. John and Jane were smiling, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. Who was she to break this pair up, oh how it would hurt John to be torn from this kind of happiness. She hung her head in admitted defeat and wallowed back into her room, smothered in depression. As she crossed the threshold of the room she slammed the door behind her, a small victory to be rid of the sight she hoped never to see. The walk to the desk across the room and the chair before it was almost like a swamp of agony she would have to wade through. Each shaky step she took was nearly caused her to drop to her knees and break down in tears. She crossed the room trying her best to hold back her tears, it was slow but she had eventually made it to her chair. She grasped onto the back of the chair and turned it towards her. Seemingly at once she fell into her chair and the tears and self loathing came fast. Pounding her fist onto the desk and then onto her lap she cried, tears, running down her cheeks, covered her hand as her mind raced. "Why can't I tell him I love him?" she said to herself internally. Her throat was raw from the sobbing but she spoke aloud, "See, you said it yourself, "I love him" … But you know how things are." She rubbed her eyes, now red from irritation. She looked into the computer screen, still black from inactivity, her reflection shown back to her. The tears ran down the reflection's cheeks as it did on Jade's. Her voice broke through half silence of her room, still filled with the occasional sob from it's only inhabitant, "The world John's from, his culture view this love as "taboo" …" the words grated against her conscious, bringing pain to her heart, she winced. Looking down at her hands, wet from her tears she let them fall to her sides. Her gaze then turned to the ceiling above. "John won't accept my love beyond that of a "sister" … but I want more than that… is that too much to ask?" the last word was followed by more sobs and tears that burned as they flowed from her irritated eyes. Her reflection in the monitor was broken by the light of it starting up. The low hum of the computer was accompanying her sobs. Her Pesterchum client started up and was blinking, she had received a message from another who was sharing her distress, Jake English.

-golgothasTerror began Pestering gardenGnostic-

[GT] Confound it Jade, i can't take it any longer.  
[GG] John and Jane?  
[GT] Of course, John is a dapper gentleman and jane deserves no less than a godly god tier gentleman but…

His bedroom, dark and dimly lit by the computer monitor and the door slightly cracked open. Jake English turned his head away from the door and went back to pestering Jade. At first he couldn't find the will to type anything. Not a drop of energy to fight the confusion wrestling his courage to it's knees. "What should I do?" the thought filled his mind like a virus, wrapping itself around his limbs and chest weakening him body and soul. "Nothing? That doesn't sound like the words of a man in love now does it?" this small light of hope and valor beaming from the very core of his heart. He then had the courage to steel his nerves for the choice that lie ahead.

[GG] Jake?  
[GT] Sorry dear, janes visiting john AGAIN.  
[GG] …Yeah…  
[GT] So what should we do?  
[GT] Jade?

Again, those blue tears falling from those jade eyes, they aren't foreign to her cheeks as they slowly make it down the path gravity had planned for them. She tapped her fingers on her keyboard to pass the time, unable to reply, unable to think.

[GT] Jade, dear are you alright?

That noise, the small electronic beep indicating she was receiving a message. She wouldn't respond, she couldn't, the feeling of rejection was too great. She tried to raise her hand but it fell to her lap. "Were those three years for nothing?" she looked down at her hands and brought them to her face to wipe away the tears. "Did all that time on Prospit mean nothing to him?"

[GT] JADE, dear are you alright? do I need to come check up on you?  
[GG] I'm fine

Think about it Jade, he never said he loved you. These thoughts rang out in her head, echoing and crushing her heart. She was shaking now. He only loved you as a sister, but was that so bad? You should be happy, shouldn't you? "I want more though… but he's so happy with her…" she growled at the thought of her giving up again, and still not being content with her choice.

[GT] I'm going to tell her how I feel alright? Sounds like a capital idea to me.

Jade brought her face into the desktop, her forehead came crashing down onto the wood making the keyboard jump. "Grandpa and Beq never prepared me for this, what am I supposed to do…" she slammed her fist into the desk and looked back at her computer, reading Jake's message. As she went to reply she stopped and held her face in her hands, howling in dismay. "What should I dooo?"

[GT] Jade, I can hear you from down the hall, dear.  
[GG] I'm sorry :(  
[GT] Its quite alright, I should probably tell Jane how I feel about her, maybe that will fix everything.  
[GG] Wait… they look happy together!

She drove her clenched fist into her desk leaving indents in the wooden desk top. "Why would you say that?" She tried her best to resist yelling to release the built up sorrow and anger.

[GT] What should we do then? We can't just wait around here fiddling with our fingers can we? Gosh darn it I am in love and we need to take action!  
[GG] I'm sorry  
[GG] I need a  
[GG] moment please.

-gardenGnostic ceased Pestering golgothasTerror -

She stood up from her computer; the ordeal was becoming too much for her to handle. Why should she have to suffer over this? Maybe some fresh air will help calm her thoughts? She nodded her head in agreement with the positive notion taking residence in her mind, weeding out the pessimism, the sadness, the resentment and replacing it with optimism. She swung the door to her room open and set out down the hall to brighter and better surroundings. On her path to the stairs down to the ground floor she passed John's room. The sounds of whispers and giggles escaped it and penetrated her mind as it entered her sensitive ears. Rather than digest the information making it's way into her head, she covered her ears with her hands and ran down stairs to the front door. The sound of a door slamming broke the overall silence of the tower, almost as if it shook the very foundation of it.

It was a particularly windy day on LOMAX as Jade set out to walk around Jake's tower. Her mind was instantly cleared of the stresses of her prior agenda, as if the weight of it all blew away. The wind brushed past her face, it was cool and refreshing but not without stirring her memories of her time with the Heir that had passed. She sat in the grass, her eyes closed, and she was then within the confines of her golden battleship still traversing the distance to the new session. She was warm, calm, and her heart was intact. "John" her voice was steady and demanding. "Yeeess?" John replied with a smile and a wink. "Ball. Throw it. Now" She commanded. John walked over to Jade cradling the ball in his palm and scratched behind her ear, "We're gonna need some room if we're gonna do this right!" as soon as the words left his lips Jade had already placed them on the surface of LOFAF, Land of Frost and Frogs.

The snow was comforting to Jade but John crossed his arms and shivered. "John, are you alright?" She was worried that he might be a little underdressed for playing in the snow. "I'm fiiine, Jade, lets play some fetch!" he said blowing on his hands. His breath, the air flowing from his lips seemingly wrapped around his fingers and warmed them. "What are you doing?" Jade was curious, she tilted her head and flexed her ears. "Oh this?" with that John moved closer to Jade and lightly blew warm and sweet smelling air against her face. She was warmed and comforted by his breath as he blew, the air tickled her nose and rubbed her ears. She could feel the warm air wrap it's self around her and grasp her hand, almost as if he was holding it himself. She closed her eyes and embraced the fantasy of it all. As she opened them John was not in front of her, but beside her and holding her hand within his own. Her cheeks blushed a tinge of red, matching her ruby red shoes. "I didn't think gods 'blushed', Jade." He said sarcastically as his thumb rubbed the top of her hand. "I'm not blushing!... I'm going to sneeze…"she lied, but she couldn't tell him her feelings, not when the concept of "incest" was so forbidden among his people. But what was she supposed to feel for her brother besides love, it only felt natural. "J…just throw the damn ball John…" she couldn't look him in the eyes, but she knew he was staring straight at her, past the cloth, past the flesh and into her heart. She was getting hotter, even though it was snowing, she might as well have been on the surface of the sun. "Alrighty then!" he released her hand and stepped back. He started tossing the ball into the air, catching it with his other hand and then tossing It again. Jade's eyes followed the ball but every time it came into his hand, she stopped to admire his eyes, his friendly smile and the buck teeth that they both share. How could she not love him, it was almost genetic this affection, this desire. First he threw it and caught it with his left hand, then threw it and caught it with his eyes closed. Next he threw it so high it was almost out of sight, and he caught it behind his back. It was almost unbearable, "Just throw the ball John!" she said internally, her lips wouldn't move. She licked them as she stared at him. He held the ball tight and wrapped the wind around it, throwing it as high as he could. The sound of the ball's speed breaking records, the likes of which no human could ever achieve, acted as a gunshot starting at a race to her.

She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him as hard as she could without causing him irreparable damage. They fell and tumbled into the snow, both of them covered in the white and fluffy frost. She had him, he was pinned beneath her. Jade's palms were on his chest, her knees on either side of him. "I didn't know gods blushed." Jade whispered to him as she realized how close she was to his face. John didn't respond, and his smile was gone, his face slightly agape and his eyes wide open. She could feel, even hear his heart beating beneath her hands, almost pounding against the cage that held it within. "Kiss him, he wants it as badly as you do!" her mind was roaring at her now, the heat from them both was intoxicating. Both John and Jade were panting now, unable to decide where to go from here, prohibited by social stigmas and fueled by emotions beyond their comprehension. She breathed into his face as she got closer, as he breathed into hers. His breath seemed to dance on her lips and enter her mouth. His hands still by his side, but the air he commanded ran down her back and traveled down her thighs. She shivered from the touch and her cheeks blushed a vibrant red that she was sure John could see but he made no comment as he was blushing as well. She moved closer, her hair draped onto his shoulders. She felt as though she was being pulled softly by the wind around them, as he felt as though he was being pulled by an unseen force towards her. As they got closer she had felt no remorse for what she was about to do, it felt… natural. She moved to press her no longer tortured lips, deprived of their trophy no more. But a whistle sounded through the sky as John moved to the side and caught the falling ball with the air around them before it came in contact with Jade's head. She kissed his cheek, missing his lips entirely and mentally cursed herself for doing so. "Jade…Jade?" she closed her eyes, trying to contemplate his reaction without looking him in the eyes. "Jade!" She opened them and Jake was standing in front of her. The lights of LOMAX greeted her day dreaming eyes and she sighed "Hey Grandpa."


	4. Chapter 4

LOTAE  
Act IV

"How are ya feelin', dear?" Jake's voice broke the fog of stupor and fantasy. Jade looked at his eyes, the same eyes her grandfather possessed. Years had passed and most of her life she had been apart from him but she still could fee kindness and love emanating from him. "Jade?" Jake placed a warm and soft hand on her shoulder and knelt down in the grass with her. God tier or not, strength of a first guardian was irrelevant, she couldn't help but feel weak. She sniffled and tried to hold in her tears. She had done enough crying over her loss it was time for action. "Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry!" her conscience beat her with the notion that she was strong and that her shattered heart would mend. "It's quite alright to shed tears, Jade, we all do from time to time." Jake's words tore down the walls Jade tried to erect to hide her despair. Jake wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. The tears weren't as painful as before, she had gotten used to crying as of late. But she was comfortable, she was at home. "T...thank you grandpa." She whispered into his chest as he held her. Jake chuckled, "Not a problem, grandma."

Elsewhere and not too long ago, a pair of reunited kin, looking to break up the assumed romance between Jade and Jake meet to discuss plans. These plans, unlike ordinary plans are accompanied with the memories of times passed, and talk of love, infatuation and confusion. "John?" a female voice traveled under his door, meeting with his ears. "Jade?" John whispered to himself looking back towards the door to the hall. He watched as the door creaked and opened. It was Jane; she carried a look of determination in her eyes and a cake within her hands. John cringed at the sight of the colorful frosting, bright sprinkles. "Now John, you honestly can't hate cake after you've tried my cakes." She made her way into his room almost dropping the cake as she stepped across the threshold. "I'm… good … Jane…" He stared at the cake, all the memories coming back to him. His father's sick humor… his father's disgusting cakes…He was feeling sick to his stomach again. "What was it with Dad and Jane? Why did they like cake so much?" his mind tried to find some similarities, that kept it preoccupied as Jane approached with the disgustingly fluffy and sweet vanilla cake.

Before Jane could even make it half way across the room she placed her foot on a strange comic book with a blue woman on the cover and slipped. Both the cake and Jane came crashing to the floor but her fall was broken by her own cake. John was still in deep thought, contemplating the similarities between his dad and Jane when he looked at her. Jane pushed off the ground and she was covered in cake. She removed her glasses and saw John looking straight at her, trying his hardest not to laugh. Jane tried to shrug off her mistake by licking the frosting from her lips but it was too much for John. He started laughing so hard it could be heard down the hallway. Jane felt positively embarrassed and blushed at her blunder but John's laugh has an effect on people, they can't help but join in with him and that she did.

After a while the pair had calmed down and the laughter had settled John handed Jane a towel and she wiped the frosting off her face. It was silent for a moment; the two shared this peace and were content. They both grinned at each other and chuckled at their toothy grins. Jane interrupted John's laughter with her finger, on the end of it was some of the cake's frosting. "Now John, you seriously must try this cake. It's the bees knees!" he groaned at the thought of even attempting to ingest the sugary decorative cake covering but he trusted her. "Fiiiine." With that he opened his mouth and she placed the frosting onto his tongue. "There" she said with a smile, "So what do you think?" John tried his best not to try and spit the frosting back out while Jane sat back and watched, smiling and awaiting his praise. "It's… not half bad actually." He lied of course, to him all cake tasted bad. But she jumped with joy nonetheless. To any normal person without a background of taste bud abuse in the form of cake Jane's cake would probably taste wonderful. But something drove him to want to make her feel happy. "She reminds me of my Nana… I wish I could talk to her again. I wonder if Nana's cakes are better. I wonder if Jane would like her cakes. Maybe I should introduce Nana and Jane sometime, I'm sure they'd make great friends." His mind wandered for a bit while Jane whispered her plans to get Jake to notice her. John wasn't trying to be inconsiderate; he just couldn't focus because he had other people on his mind… or just one person. He wasn't particularly interested in the plans till Jane started talking about that one person; Jade. At the mention of her name he was suddenly interested. "We should definitely try making them jealous, I know Jake has or… had feelings for me, and I get the vibe that Jade liked you too." Jane was whispering so that no one besides John could hear her. "You think Jade likes me as more than a friend?" His sudden contribution to the conversation almost threw Jane off, and asking such an obvious question at that. "Of course she liked you, I can feel it!" Jane smiled, filled with confidence about her statement. "But… shes my sister… I guess… and what about Karkat's diagram?" John whispered to himself, but it wasn't quiet enough to pass by Jane's ears.

"JADE IS YOUR SISTER? …who's Karkat?" both of them had been whispering but the words rang out in his mind like she was shouting at him. He beat himself mentally for even thinking of uttering anything on the matter. John blushed as he thought again of himself and Jade. "Y…yeah she is my sister… I think." John was embarrassed, confused and stuttering. Suddenly the unthinkable had become apparent. John, her new friend and confidante, had some romantic feelings for his own sister. She didn't know how to proceed, and she sat in silence a moment. She certainly didn't condone that sort of thing – she grew up under the idea that it was wrong - but it must not be the same where he's from. To break the awkward silence she had to say something, and after some thought, she suppressed her own misgivings and responded, "It's quite alright with me, John. You should never question the love of another. I questioned love, and look at me." She shrugged and John raised his gaze from space to her eyes and saw that they were genuine and kind, the sort of eyes to bring comfort to those that took the time to look into them. And that they did. John smiled at her and she smiled back. "Alright Jane, how are we going to go about doing this?" John had suddenly taken more interest in the plan at hand, driven by the comfort Jane had brought him in his thoughts of Jade. His mind was at ease and they began talking and planning to get their unrequited loves back. The discussion was lacking from both members of the group. As they both were distracted by the memories and thoughts of Jake and Jade. All the things they would have done differently, all those things they wouldn't have said. "Why didn't I just tell him how I felt before we even started this dumb game?" Jane's mind had a habit of causing her to make poor choices, and then lecture her on making those poor choices. Before long into the plotting that the duo tried to do, but were failing miserably, the floor beneath them shook and was followed by a loud bang, something was slammed. "Was that a door? It sounded more like a gunshot." John was surprised by the noise but Jane had something else on her mind. "Someone must have left the tower… Maybe Jade left, which means Jake would be alone… it wouldn't hurt to check." Jane didn't know if either Jade or Jake left but she didn't want to pass up the chance to tell him how she felt in private. She opened the door to the hallway and looked outside. The hallway leading to Jake's room was still and void of life besides the occasional vine or foliage in a windowsill. John looked out the window, captivated by something outside. Jane couldn't stop to find out what; she had to get to Jake. While she searched, John would sit and daydream as he looked out the window.

The snow was soft, the wind was comforting and Jade's body was warm as she sat on top of John, pinning him to the ground. "She's just playing right?" John's mind raced as she pressed her hands on his shoulders. "Something tells me that she doesn't want to play catch anymore…" he thought to himself as he realized the situation he was in. "Whoa, this is going way too fast." His conscience was firing all the warnings to stop what he was doing, but for what? Because it was going too fast? Is that the worst thing his conscience had to offer? His sister had mounted him and was pinning him to the ground. "Get her off?" his conscience suggested but he decided against it, "Why?" At that moment it was just them, boy and girl, brother and sister, no one to tell them this was wrong. The proximity of her body to John's, as well as the feelings that he had repressed which were now surfacing intoxicated him. They shared air, they shared touch and they were to share each other. Drunk with love he did what now came naturally. He let his abilities go freely as the wind curved and worked its way over her body like his hands wished they could. The results of his efforts were immediate, her eyes widened from his endeavor. She was unfamiliar to this touch and she enjoyed it deeply, and he couldn't get enough of her heat. She was blushing; the red in her cheeks was easily noticeable. " I didn't know gods blushed, Jade" he said playfully. It didn't remain one sided in "endeavors" for long as Jade made her intentions known, "She wants to kiss me?" his conscience mused. She had her hands resting on his shoulders but she had the space around them to use as she pulled him closer. "Just a kiss?" John lost his sense of guilt and restraint. He too was blushing then, and Jade noticed, "I didn't know gods blushed, John" she smiled as she said it and moved closer. "Did I honestly find nothing wrong with this?" he had trouble thinking clearly. "Where was the voice of reason?" he asked himself, there was no response. "It's better than kissing a corpse." He wanted this, he wanted Jade, so it wouldn't hurt to try and find out. He caressed her back and scratched her ear as he leaned into his first real kiss. This isn't how he pictured it, but he wouldn't want it any other way. As John moved towards Jade and she towards him a whistle sounded through the air. "Goddamn, that ball" his thoughts snapped out of the embrace of passion and he knew the ball was coming down towards them. "I can't let it hit her." as the thought came to him he had moved to the side and grasped the ball before it hit Jade. Just as he had caught it, she had kissed his cheek instead of her intended target. He looked into her eyes, a look of disappointment within them. "What went wrong?" he wished he had mind reading abilities because what was going through her head was a mystery to him. "Why can't we kiss now? Did I do something wrong?" he would give anything for a second chance. But now he'd have to get her back.

John's daydreams were distracting him and he had work to do. He had to get Jade back as Jane had to get Jake back and the sooner the better. He left his room quickly and preceded down the hall way to locate Jane, "Maybe she'll be in her room" he said to himself.

Elsewhere a young woman was confronting her biggest challenge yet, "Tell him you love him, damn it!" Jane nearly shook in her shoes as she stood before Jake English in his room. He pushed his glasses up on his face, a bead of sweat ran down his brow. "Is he nervous?...Does he know?...WHAT DOES HE KNOW?" Jane started breathing deeply; in through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, she had to calm down. "Is everything alright, dear?" Jake went to continue but Jane stopped him; she wanted to be the first to talk and get this off her chest. Her hand was on his chest as she stopped him, his eyebrow raised at her advance. "CAN YOU GET ANY MORE OBVIOUS? YOU'RE PRACTICALLY FEELING HIM UP!" she squinted as her thoughts continued berating her. "Ladies first aside here, dear, I have something I think you might want to hear." Jake's words were the hammer to her pessimism as he broke through her mental catfight with herself. "Y..yes?" she stuttered, "DEAR GOD WOMAN HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER!" her conscience might as well have been standing next to her beating her with a rolled up newspaper every time she made a mistake. It was nearly unbearable how much she stumbled around topics like this. Jake steeled himself for the words that he had to say, as if he were preparing to exhume the world's biggest secret and it would nearly kill him to do so. As Jake prepared to risk life and limb to tell Jane this innermost secret John was also about to tell Jane something. "Hey…Jane? Wake up." He shook Jane as she slept in her bed. She was wearing her skirt and t-shirt. "She must have changed before heading to sleep I guess." John shrugged as he nudged Jane's arm. She didn't wake, she only stirred in her sleep. Jake, still talking to the Jane residing within his room, took his time. Every word had to be perfect and understandable. "Jane, dear, I have feelings for a certain woman…" he mentally patted himself on the back, "Bravo, Jake , my boy. Keep her in suspense, don't want to scare her off now do we?" he grinned and proceeded with his revelation. "…This certain woman, this certain young and beautiful woman sporting the cutest bucktooth grin I've ever seen, has had a place in my heart for a while now." She blushed and tried to hide her nervous smile. But her conscience had other plans for these kind words, "What if he's talking about Jade, she also has a bucktoothed smile!" she frowned at the thought but Jake continued. "And I do so enjoy the way she sports a beautiful pair of eyeglasses and a skirt that tickles my fancy." Jane nearly jumped for joy at the characteristics that fit her to the letter but it wasn't specific enough for the pessimism within her. "JADE HAS THOSE SAME CHARACTERISTICS… JAKE GET TO THE POINT!" Jake scratched his head and looked at the ceiling then at Jane's shoes, "The point, my dear, that I'm trying to get to is that I'm in love with …" her mind blanked for a second and she fell to the floor "WAIT NO, YOU GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT. WHO DOES HE LOVE? WHOOOOO!" only moments later she awoke in her bed. "So cliché… the suspense is killing me…" she thought to herself. John shook her again and her eyes opened slowly. "J…jake?" John shook his head, "It's me, John." Jane rolled over facing the wall opposite from John, she wasn't angry with him, but interrupting a monumental secret like that will definitely bring a girl down in the dumps. Before John could say another word Jake walked in carrying Jane in his arms. She was dressed in the golden Prospitian garb and was sound asleep. "Now I get it." John said to himself. "We should take "you" back to Prospit, my dear." Jake said as he placed Jane in a chair next to the bed Jane was in. "I'll go grab Jade and we'll head there now." With that he left Jane's bedroom and went down stairs to exit the tower. Quietly to herself, Jane sighed and a tear rolled down her face where the pillow she rested her head on absorbed it. "He was obviously talking about Jade, why would anyone choose you over a god?" the tears came in accordance with the depression sweeping over Jane's mind. Rather than standing there silently John reached over and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She was surprised by his embrace and welcomed it, he was the only one she could entrust her feelings to here.

-gardenGnostic , ectoBiologist have been added to memo— FRUITY RUMPUS ASSHOLE FACTORY, BORING ROAD TRIP THROUGH THE FUCKING AFTERLIFE EDITION - WE'RE HERE, ASSHOLES.

CCG: OK "ASSHOLES" WE'RE ALMOST AT YOUR GOGDAMN "NEW SESSION" OR WHATEVER. KEEP THE BLACK SLUDGE YOU CALL COFFEE HOT BECAUSE WE GOT SHIT TO TALK ABOUT.

GG: Oh not you again…

EB: Hey Karkat! It's been a while!

CCG: YEAH ITS BEEN THREE FUCKING YEARS SINCE YOU SEXUALLY ABUSED ME WITH A DRIVE BY BUCKETING YOU ASS.

GG: what…?

CCG: WE'LL TALK WHEN WE GET THERE, KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON. NO REALLY KEEP THEM ON WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE SUGGESTIVE THEMES AFTER THE SHIT THAT WENT DOWN IN THE LAB.

EB: I wonder if we have any stairs I could use…

CCG: …WHAT? NEVERMIND, LETS MEET AT PROSPIT, WE'LL BE ENTERING THE SESSION SPACE SHORTLY I FUCKING GUESS. ROSE KEEPS UPDATING ME ON OUR JOURNEY STATUS BUT I COULD FUCKING CARE LESS WITH THAT DOGHEADED FUCKTARD AND EQUALLY DOGHEADED PROSPITIAN FOLLOWING US.

John and Jade, both in unison shook their heads. Bec Noir is coming and now there's two of him? These thoughts would have to wait, the trip back to Prospit was before them.


End file.
